Action Force (weekly) 28
Action Force #28 was released on 6th September 1987. Original material Gunpoint! At Churchfields Comprehensive, a school, a class is awaiting their teacher for a maths lesson and mucking around. Gary Turner, a pupil, looks in an unlocked storeroom and discovers the uniform of a Cobra Crimson Guard. He takes it out and shows the class when suddenly the Headmaster, Mr Miller, and the teacher, Mr Perkins, enter. Perkins suddenly pulled out a gun and tells them that no-one is leaving the room. The school is soon put under siege by the police and Action Force. Footloose has a clear shot through the window but Perkins is holding a gun to Miller's head and so Flint decided to negotiate. He shouts that the place is surrounded and Cobra won't rescue an agent whose cover is blown, but Perkins responds he has sixteen children and the headmaster hostage. Miller calls Perkins a fool and the latter is sick of being called that and wants to show how serious he is so he shoots the headmaster dead in front of the children. A girl called Sally runs forward in horror as Perkins grabbed her. Turner shouts "Leave her alone," and Perkins turned toward him, letting her go. Perkins points his gun at Turner and tells him he "doesn't understand". As it went, Perkins is working for Cobra to create a better world, but Turner responds that if the children are killed there won't be a new world. Perkins replied saying he has children of his own, but Turner asks if they will respect a man who has killed innocents. "If you were my dad, I'd hate you."- Said Turner. Perkins responds that Turner was just a child who didn't understand "what has to be done - what has to be sacrificed!" Turner replies "Well sacrifice me, then. Just don't think of your own kids when you do it." Perkins hesitates but drops the gun. Later Perkins is led away. Flint tells Turner how brave he was, Turner walks off on his own as Flint tells Footloose the boy wants to be alone and the memory of the gun will be "in his nightmares for a long time to come." Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Perkins is somehow able to change into his Crimson Guard uniform whilst holding the class hostage single-handedly. Items of note * Reprinted material Eight pages of "All the Ships at Sea!" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #36. Non Action Force strips This issue continues the Master of Kung Fu back-up strip, reprinting part of "Snowbuster" from ''Master of Kung Fu'' volume 1 #31. The title was changed to "The Crystal Connection" to present the strip as a single story. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects including an announcement that from the next issue the cover artists will be regularly listed, and an acknowledgment that the Master of Kung Fu strip has generated either indifference or dislike so it would be dropped from the next issue. Combat Colin Continuing the Combat Colin epic - "Operation: Terrortank!" Combat Colin and Semi-Automatic Steve are swatted aside by Doctor Nasty's terrortank and try to concoct a plan to defeat it, but then the Combat Shed is destroyed by the tank with Colin inside. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Action Force 28